


Break it Down Now!

by CatsWashandTucker33



Category: Tuckington - Fandom
Genre: M/M, kissing I think i dont remember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsWashandTucker33/pseuds/CatsWashandTucker33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker goes to his first dance and he meets the most amazing person ever. Things really do have a quick turn over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Break it Down Now!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys and gals! I moved here to this site from Wattpad. I've read story's on this site but haven't ever typed anything. Go to YouTube.com and look up Sad Song by We The Kings for this story, you'll be lost in words if you don't look it up. It also sets the mood. Enjoy! :)

As Tucker walks in to the main entrance of the complex, he could here the loud bass sound of music.

"That will be $10, sir." The lady who held out her hand said.

Tucker reached into his pocket for his wallet. He paid the lady at the desk and in return they put a check mark on his hand.

"What's this for?" Tucker pointed at the mark on his hand.

"Oh, it's so we know if you have already paid so you don't have to pay again or get kicked out."

"Oh, okay." Tucker walked into the dance room.

It wasn't that large of a room, but it worked. Tucker saw a guy leaning against the wall. He looked a bit jealous of everybody else having a dance partner or a group. Tucker stalked up to him and leaned on the wall as well, looking around.

"Who are you?" The guy asked.

"Tucker. Pleasure to meet you." Tucker held out for the man to shake.

"Washington." Washington took Tucker's hand. "You can call me Wash."

A slow song had just started, and Tucker took his chance.

"It's a bit of a gay question, but would you like to dance with me?"

"Sure." Wash began to sing the lyrics and slow dance with Tucker as soon as they stepped outside on the balcony.

"You and I, we're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky. With you I'm alive, like all the missing pieces of my heart they finally collide, so stop time right here in the moonlight cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes. Without you I feel broke like I'm half of a whole, without you I've got no hand to hold. Without you I feel torn like a sail in a storm. Without you I'm just a sad song. I'm just a sad song."

Tucker began to sing. "With you I fall, it's like I'm leaving all my past in silhouettes up on the wall."

They began to sing together as they moved in rhythm with the song. "With you I'm a beautiful mess, it's like we're standing hand in hand with all our fears up on the edge. So stop time right here in the moonlight cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes."

Wash started to sing solo again. "Without you I feel broke like I'm half of a whole, without you I've got no hand to hold. Without you I feel torn like a sail in a storm. Without you, I'm just a sad song."

They sung in unison. "You're the perfect melody the only harmony I wanna hear. You're my favorite part of me. With you standing next to me I've got nothing to fear."

Wash sung a stanza. "Without you I feel broke like a half of a whole."

Tucker sung the next stanza. "Without you I've got no hand to hold."

They sung the rest of the song in unison. "Without you I feel torn like a sail in a storm. Without you I'm just a sad song. Without you I feel broke like I'm half of a whole. Without you I've got no hand to hold. Without you I feel torn like a sail in a storm. Without you I'm just a sad song. I'm just a sad song."

The song ended but neither of them pulled away. Instead Tucker looked up at the man who was holding him close, he was looking right back, and pecked him on the lips. They both took it as a sign to get a room.


	2. Thriller (If you know what I mean)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a few swear words and a bit of sexual content. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. See the end of the chapter for more notes. Look up: I know I'm a Wolf lyrics. Loves it! <3

The next day, Tucker woke up in strong warm arms. They belonged to the person Tucker had meet last night, Wash. He got out of Wash's grip and walked around the new place. Tucker finally found the kitchen and began to search for pancake mixture. He found everything he needed; pancakes were already done. He saw his phone and decided to put in his ear buds to listen to music without disturbing Wash. He didn't know if Wash was a morning person or not. Tucker scrolled down the screen while flipping more pancakes. He settled on a song called Thriller by Michael Jackson.

\--------------------------------

Wash woke up to the sweat smell of pancakes. He quickly got up and went downstairs to his kitchen, where he found the most eye opening moment ever. Of all time. Tucker was dancing in front of Wash's stove where he continued to flip pancakes.

Tucker was dancing and spinning around all while cooking. Then, he sung a bit of the song he was listening to while he spun around and stood on his tip-toes. "You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller, tonight!"

Wash was in aw. He didn't even notice until now that he was videoing it with his phone. Wash saved the video and put his phone away just as Tucker had stopped the music on his phone and pulled out his ear buds. He turned around and saw Wash standing there in the doorway, just staring at Tucker.

\--------------------------------

Tucker saw Wash standing in the doorway with a big fucking smirk on his face. He started to move closer, desire in his eyes. Tucker felt his face heat up. Wash grabbed tucker's waist and pulled him close in one swift move. Tucker put his arms around Wash's neck. Wash leaned down as Tucker tilted his head up. their lips gently touched for a second and Wash pulled out just a little but only to kiss harder and longer. Tucker forced his tongue inside of Wash's mouth, only wanting to explore a little. Wash apparently wanted the same thing because once his mouth was open, Tucker's was too. Wash eased his tongue by Tucker's and explored his mouth. They retreated slowly from each other to get some air.

"I made pancakes, you want some?" Tucker offered.

"Sure." Wash sat down at the table in one of the seats Tucker had prepared for them as he was served a stack of pancakes.

"It's for both of us, Grif. " Wash looked confused at Tucker's comment. "He loves food and he's really greedy. It was an insult."

Wash and Tucker dug into the pancakes. Tucker noticed that Wash ate his with only syrup. Tucker ate his with butter spread on top with syrup pouring down the sides of the ten stack (okay, he's a bit of a pig).

"You want a biscuit?" Tucker asked once he swallowed the mouth full of pancakes he had (okay a lot of a pig).

"No thanks." Wash smiled a bit as he continued to eat his breakfast.

They ate in comfortable silence. Tucker stood up and took both his and the center plate that held the pancakes to the sink. Wash got up to help, at least that's what Tucker thought he was going to do.

\--------------------------------

Wash saw Tucker get up and put the plates in the sink. As he was washing them, Wash noticed that while he cleaned the plates.......his butt shook in little circles. It seemed a bit funny at first, then it seemed cute, now it's to much to resist.

Wash stood up and took his empty plate and set it in the sink. He stood behind Tucker and put his arms around Tuckers' chest and moved to put his groin against Tuckers' lower back. He swayed slightly as he put his head on top of Tucker's. He slowly moved his hands down Tuckers' front, stopping just at Tuckers' pants lining. He slipped them in and underneath his underwear as he then felt around a bit just to tease. A deep moan escaped Tuckers' lips. Wash smirked as Tucker leaned back into Wash's embrace. Tucker finished drying the plates and set the last one down on the counter. Wash removed his hands as Tucker turned and out his arms around Wash's neck.

"Sing." Tucker instructed as he began to play I Know I'm A Wolf by Young Heretics.

"Dear Rabbit,

My legs are getting weak chasing you. The snow fields wouldn't seem so big if you knew. That this blood on my teeth, it is far beyond dry. And I've captured you once, but I wasn't quite right. So, I'm telling you that you'll be safe with me." Wash hugged Tucker closer to him. 

"Whoa oh oh oh oh." They sung together.

"And Rabbit,

My claws are down now so don't be afraid. I could keep you warm as long as you can just try to be brave.

Yes,

I know I'm a wolf and I've been known to bite. But the rest of my pack, I have left them behind. And I've been raised to kill, but the thought of fresh meat, it is making me ill. So, I'm telling you that you'll be safe with....." Wash waited for the music to play out. "Me....

So Rabbit,

Please stop looking the o- other way. It's cold out there so why not stay here un- under my tail."

As the song ended, Tucker went limp in Wash's arms. He had fallen back asleep. Wash picked Tucker up and took him back to the room. As he watched Tucker sleep, it made him smile.

Tucker's phone started to buzz. Wash picked it up and looked at who was calling.

"Junior." Wash mumbled. He answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi daddy!" A young voice shouted.

Wash looked down at Tucker, completely shocked. "Um, sorry kid, your daddy is still asleep. If you want I could wake him up-"

"No! Uh, no, uh, don't-uh-don't do that. I'll just call back later."

"Oh. Well okay."

"Bye!" The young one said excitedly.

"Bye." Wash carefully hung up the phone and put it on a higher vibrate.

With a grin on his face, Wash put the phone in Tuckers' underwear on top of his junk.  
"Prank time." Wash smiled deviously and left the room to go do some laundry and make a phone call.


	3. Dreams and Pleasure

Wash took out his phone and called Tucker's number. It rang three...four...five...six times.

\------------------------------

Tucker felt something vibrate while in his dreams. He became a bit aroused at the motion. He felt the vibrate again. Each vibration slowly brought him back to reality. The vibrating continued for a couple more times, the forth time Tucker was fully awake and completely aroused. Tucker climaxed at the fifth vibration and he noticed it was his phone.

"Shit." Tucker pulled out his phone and wiped off the screen on his shirt as it rung the sixth time. "Hello?"

"Hey Tucker, how's it going?" Wash's smirk was visible even through the phone.

"You mother-fucker! What do you want?" Tucker was infuriated at Wash.

"Well," Wash drew out. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance later today."

Tucker's face softened at that as he thought. "Hmm..... Okay. Let's go."

"Alright then, it starts in 2 hours. Get your stickiness off and clean up."

"YOU! YOU PUT MY PHONE ON VIBRATE! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO PUT IT IN MY PANTS!"

\------------------------------

 

Tucker shouted in Wash's ear. "YOU! YOU PUT MY PHONE ON VIBRATE! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO PUT IT IN MY PANTS! YOU FUCKING JACKA-"

Wash hung up the phone and continued to hand wash valuables (clothes) in the sink while the washing and drying machine did his everyday clothing.

\------------------------------

(Skipping ahead a lot)[Any time you see/words it these\, Wash joined in singing Another One Bites the Dust, Which you should lookup.]

Tucker and Wash walked into the lobby of the complex that last-nights dance was held, paid their $10, got a mark on both their hands and walked into the dance room. The song Shots was playing and it was soon switched to Another One Bites The Dust

Tucker started to sing and dance while Wash joined in every now and then. "Ooh, lets go! Steve walks warily down the street with the brim pulled way down low. Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet machine guns ready to go. Are you ready, hey, are you ready for this, are you haggin' on the edge of your seat? Out of the doorway the bullets rip to the sound of the beat, yeah. /Another one bites the dust. Another one bites the dust.\ And another one gone and another one gone, /another one bites the dust,\ hey!Hey, I'm gonna get you too. /Another one bites the dust.\ How do you think I'm gonna get along with out you when you're gone? You took me for everything I had and kicked me out on my own. Are you happy, are you satisfied, how long can you stand the heat? Out of the doorway the bullets rip to the sound of the beat! Look out! /Another one bites the dust! Another one bites the dust!\ And another one gone and another one gone, /another one bites the dust!\ Hey, I'm gonna get you too! /Another one bites the dust!\ Hey! Oh, take it! Bites the dust, bites the dust, yeah! Hey! Another one bites the dust, another one bites the dust, ow! Another one bites the dust, hey, hey! Another one bites the dust hey, yeah, yeah, yeah! Oh, show down! There are plenty of ways that you can hurt a man and bring him to the ground! You can beat him, you can cheat him, you can treat him bad and leave him when he's down yeah. But I'm ready, yes I'm ready for you. I'm standin' on my own two feet! Out of the doorway the bullets rip repeating to the sound of the beat so yeah. Another one bites the dust. Another one bites the dust. And another one gone, another one gone, another one bites the dust yeah! Hey, I'm gonna get you too! Another one bites the dust. Shoot out! Hey! Alright!"

The song finished and they had ended in each others arms, Wash holding Tucker below his waist. People around them cheered and clapped as Wash pulled Tucker into a strong kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want me to make a side story on how their lives continued leave your comment and kudos below. It will be a sequel to this story. Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
